


Une chouette Saint Valentin

by Yurika_Schiffer



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 06:42:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3347384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yurika_Schiffer/pseuds/Yurika_Schiffer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Valentine’s Day was on a Saturday this year. That meant that they didn’t have school and had only practice in the morning, from eight to ten. They had the whole day for themselves. And Bokuto intended to make the most out of this day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Une chouette Saint Valentin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mirykirigum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirykirigum/gifts).



> My dear Miry, will you be my Valentine? ~  
> When I told you you were my muse, I wasn't joking haha, look at that: 4000 words written in less than 3 days (I wrote this ten days ago), for you ♥ I hope you'll like it! uwu (you can't imagine how hard it was not to tell you about it haha)
> 
> For everyone else, I hope that you will enjoy it as well~

Everything had to be perfect. From the morning to the night. This was his first Valentine’s Day in a relationship and not any relationship. He was dating Akaashi Keiji. Or the most perfect guy he had ever met. There was no way he was going to disappoint him on Valentine’s Day. He had planned everything.

Valentine’s Day was on a Saturday this year. That meant that they didn’t have school and had only practice in the morning, from eight to ten. They had the whole day for themselves. And Bokuto intended to make the most out of this day.

When he arrived at the gymnasium, most of the team was already here. He wasn’t the last but he surely wasn’t the first. His eyes scanned the place to find his boyfriend – who by the way was his setter so he needed him today regardless of the date. He frowned. Where was Akaashi? Usually he was one of the firsts to arrive and was ready to toss to him as soon as Koutarou arrived.

“If you’re looking for Akaashi” Konoha began, startling him, “He’s not arrived yet. Didn’t he send you a text or something?”

Still frowning, Bokuto checked his phone. No messages, no calls. Maybe Akaashi had overslept and was running to get here? That would explain why he didn’t tell anyone he would be late. If he was late. Maybe Koutarou was worrying too much but he couldn’t help thinking of the worst. That was so… unlike Akaashi that he couldn’t help it.

They had to start practice without their main setter. Not that the other one wasn’t great – in fact, he was also above average, if you asked the Fukuroudani team – but he wasn’t Akaashi and so… Bokuto had trouble playing at his best. He also got into his dejected mode faster than usual and it took both Komi and Sarukui to get him out of it.

Around an hour after they started, the gym doors slid open slowly and everyone turned their heads towards it. Akaashi entered the place quietly and the coach ordered the ones playing to resume the match. Bokuto had to bite the inside of his cheek to prevent himself from running straight to his boyfriend. He knew the coach wouldn’t let that pass. Well, at least his want to go see what happened to the dark-haired boy had one positive effect: he spiked the ball so hard that nobody tried to stop it – they all loved their arms, thank you very much.

When they were done with the little match, Bokuto went straight to Akaashi. He was ready to greet him as loudly as usual when he noticed that… well, Akaashi had fallen asleep. Blinking, Koutarou stared at the sight before him, totally lost. He did take note of the big dark circles under Keiji’s closed eyes and the frown on his pale face but, once again, everything looked totally unlike him. If Bokuto knew one thing, it was that Akaashi had always disapproved of people dozing off during classes or practices. There was no way he would do it himself.

The other members of the team eventually came as well only to be shocked by the sight. There was definitely something wrong with their main setter and since he wasn’t exactly with them at the moment, they wouldn’t know what until he woke up.

The coach – though as half-heartedly as he did – woke him up after ten minutes of the team whispering about what they should do. Keiji looked startled and it was clear that he didn’t understand what was happening. When he seemed to recognize where he was, why and what happened, he put a hand on his face and sighed. He stood up and bowed, mumbling an apologize. The coach called the team to get back on the court, yet let Bokuto and Akaashi, offering them ten minutes to settle the problem.

“Hey, Akaashi? What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, Bokuto-san. I just didn’t sleep well last night and somehow, this makes everything harder. Sorry.” He sounded exhausted.

“You know you can tell me everything, right? What bothered you so much that you couldn’t sleep? I know you fall asleep almost as soon as you lay on your bed!”

“It’s nothing, I promise. I was probably just stressed because of the exam I have on Monday, that’s all. Don’t worry, Bokuto-san.”

Before he could reply, they both got called to get on the court and he was left with questions in his mind. He tried not to let that bother him too much during practice – he had already messed most of the beginning and now his setter was back. But that was hard.

If Keiji wasn’t feeling well, then Koutarou’s plans for today should be avoided for Keiji’s health. But cancelling everything he had planned frustrated him because, for once, he had managed to plan the whole day without suddenly going for improvisation at some point. Maybe he should ask Akaashi if he thought he could survive the day? But then his surprise would be ruined.

“Bokuto! Stop daydreaming and come back to earth!” The ace started as the old man yelled at him.

“It’s not as if he was from Earth to begin with!” Komi snickered, making the others laugh and Bokuto pout.

The wing spiker took his revenge by spiking powerful balls right onto the libero.

 

* * *

 

When practice ended, everyone went into the locker room. Komi was glaring at Bokuto while massaging his forearms, the taller boy answered by sticking out his tongue. They were about to continue their childish fight when they heard someone trip. They turned around and saw Akaashi on his knees, visibly pissed off. The second year sighed and tried to get up. Koutarou rushed to help him.

“Are you alright?”

“I am, thank you. Just a bit tired.”

“Man, that’s not ‘just a bit’! You literally fell asleep as soon as you got into the gym and I’m pretty sure you tripped because of that too!”

Akaashi’s lips drew a thin line and Bokuto knew that he just had worsened his mood. Maybe he should learn how to keep his mouth shut.

“I’m going home.”

The setter picked up his bag and didn’t wait before leaving the room.

“Eh? Akaashi, wait!”

Bokuto grabbed his own bag and left as well, running after his boyfriend. He heard a “ _domestic quarrel_ ” just before getting outside.

It didn’t take him long before he caught up with Akaashi, though the younger boy had already passed the school gates. He was walking quickly and Bokuto knew he was going to have trouble to cheer him up – even just to apologize.

“Akaashi! Akaashi, I’m sorry for what I said, I shouldn’t have said that! Please, stop walking that fast, you’re gonna trip again…” That made the setter quickened his pace. “Dammit. Keiji! Listen to me, please!”

The use of his first name made him stop and he slowly turned to Koutarou.

“What do you want?” He sighed.

“I want to know what’s wrong. And also I wanted to spend the day with you… since, you know, Valentine’s Day and all…”

“There’s nothing wrong. And I’m sorry but I don’t think I can make it today. Sorry.”

“You don’t have to apologize! I mean, I understand that you’re not really in the best mood to spend Valentine’s Day yeah… Aaaah, I should have made a plan B!”

Akaashi looked at him with surprised eyes.

“Did you have plans for today?”

“Well, yeah… But if you’re not feeling well, we don’t have to! I prefer letting you rest so you’ll feel better next day!”

“No, no… It’s okay. I’ll come. You prepared Valentine’s Day and that would be a shame to ruin it. Especially since it’s our first Valentine’s Day together.” He smiled softly to Koutarou and reached for his hand.

The third year grinned, glad to see that he had at least managed to calm his boyfriend down.

“You’ll see, today will be FUN-TASTIC!”

“I have no doubts that it will.” Akaashi smirked.

 

* * *

 

Since they had already lost about thirty minutes of Bokuto’s planning, they decided to practice on their own in a park nearby. They served balls at each other for two whole hours before Akaashi noticed it was already past noon. Bokuto cheered up at the mention of food and took his boyfriend by the hand to a small restaurant.

The place was cosy and quite ordinary. There weren’t too many people even for a rush hour. Koutarou chose seats not too close to the restaurant windows but still close enough so they had the sun light instead of an artificial one. The waiter came to take their order quickly after they had sat down.

“I didn’t know this place” Keiji admitted, still observing the room.

“Yeah, it’s not very famous. But I promise you, their food is excellent! Also, isn’t that better? Like, we almost have the whole place for ourselves! That means I can do that!”

Grinning, Koutarou took Keiji’s hand and laced their fingers. The setter smiled fondly. He ran his thumb over the other’s hand, appreciating the warmth.

Their order arrived and they ate, chatting over everything and its contrary. Bokuto didn’t bring up the subject of what happened in the morning, judging it better not to ruin the mood and make his boyfriend upset.

When they finished eating and paid, Bokuto took him to the cinema. There was that new movie that he really wanted to see and that Kuroo had defied him to watch without crying. They bought their tickets and sat down, waiting for the movie to begin.

“I’m not gonna lose to Kuroo! I mean, what could even make me cry, huh? It’s supposed to be a children movie, what’s gonna happen? One of the character gets lost and everyone cries?”

They both believed they heard a “ _You fool_ ” coming from some seats behind them but they didn’t bother turning around.

 

* * *

 

Akaashi somehow managed to stay awake during the whole movie. Bokuto would have teased him – at least a little, yeah – if he weren’t currently crying his eyes out. Nobody was certain if they were sad tears or happy tears, though.

“I CAN’T BELIEVE KUROO. HOW DARES HE. That was awesome yeah BUT HE COULD HAVE TOLD ME ABOUT THAT.”

“You don’t have to yell, Bokuto-san. I’m sure that was Kuroo-san’s purpose, by the way.”

“He’s the devil. Kuroo is a monster. I’m gonna tell Kenma before it’s too late for him too!”

“Knowing Kuroo-san, he already took him to see it and probably ended in the same state as you.” Akaashi shook his head, smiling softly. “That’s probably why he told you to see it.”

Bokuto whined again, still upset about some elements of the movie. They exited the cinema and Koutarou led them to the park again.

“Do you want to practice again?”

“No! Not this time, haha! I think you may like it, though!”

They walked to a bench that was quite isolated. The wing spiker sat down and patted the place next to him. Keiji joined him on the bench and Koutarou wrapped his arm around his shoulders. He made him leaned on his own and took out his headphones.

“We have plenty of time before the next thing, so I thought you’d like to nap!” Bokuto explained. “Since you look like you haven’t slept in ages, that will make you feel better!”

Akaashi smiled softly and made himself comfortable against Bokuto’s side. The whole position wasn’t the most comfortable ever but it was nice. Each of them with an earbud in their ear, they listened to Bokuto’s music which was a mix of his and Akaashi’s favourite songs.

It didn’t take long before Koutarou felt Keiji’s breathing even. He smiled and stroke Keiji’s arm slowly, making sure not to wake him up. That was a nice feeling, to have the person he loved the most trusting him enough to sleep against him. He had always loved hugging Akaashi. His warmth was never too much, even in the heat of summer. Akaashi always hugged him back, no matter what other people thought. He loved kissing him, too. Akaashi’s lips were always soft, contrary to his own which were chapped most of the time. Akaashi didn’t mind. Akaashi never minded anything about him. He accepted almost everything coming from Bokuto. There were limits, but even Bokuto knew them and tried to never cross them. That way Akaashi wouldn’t have to get mad at him nor fix his mistakes.

When he thought about it, Keiji was probably the best person he could have ever fallen in love with. They completed each other. That was what he thought. If the “soul mates” thing was true, then they had to be soul mates. He couldn’t see himself with anyone else and was sure it was the same for Akaashi.

The songs passed one after the other. Some were relaxing, others were lively and the lasts were in-between. But each song had a part of them. Koutarou recognized the song playing at that moment. It was the first one Keiji had made him listen to. A quiet but beautiful music. Keiji had said it was his favourite, because it always helped him when he was feeling down. After listening to it for the first time, Bokuto had had to admit that the relaxing effect was indeed present and worked. There were no lyrics and thus nothing to disturb them from focusing on the instruments.

Akaashi woke up two hours after, by the melody of Bokuto’s favourite song. He rubbed his eyes slowly, trying to get his whole body out of sleep. Koutarou grinned at him and gently ruffled his hair.

“We still have time before the next thing I’ve prepared, is there anything you wanna do?”

“I can’t think of anything, right now.” Keiji admitted. “Didn’t you say last time that you needed new kneepads or something?”

“Ah! You’re right! I forgot about that. Let’s go then!”

They went to the store where they both usually bought their equipment. Bokuto practically flew to the volleyball section of the store, knowing the path by heart. Akaashi followed him at his own pace, smiling at his boyfriend’s enthusiasm. The taller boy searched for his kneepads and found them quite quickly. Akaashi was looking at the “regular sized” ones. An idea popped into Koutarou’s mind. He took another look at the long kneepads and grinned.

“Hey hey hey, Akaashi! Why won’t you try those?” He asked the other, giving him a pair of kneepads.

“… Do you really want me to try them out?” Bokuto gave him a nod and Akaashi sighed. “I don’t think we can try them in the store, though.”

“I’ll buy them for you! This is your size, right? It has to fit, no matter what. If they don’t, we’ll give them to someone else, I’m sure there must be a lot of people who’d be glad to get free kneepads!”

Before Keiji could protest, Bokuto added the pair to his purchases. He also took a new pair of trainers.

Since they still had time, Bokuto insisted they go to his house – so Akaashi could try the kneepads. They arrived pretty quickly. No one was at his home for now.

Akaashi sat on the bed while Bokuto put the things he bought in his closet. He took Akaashi’s – maybe future – kneepads with him and joined him on the bed. He made Keiji change back into his volleyball uniform and gave him the kneepads.

For some reasons, it seemed that Akaashi couldn’t put them on properly. Koutarou chuckled and told him to sit back and let him do it.

Kneeling down before the bed and between his boyfriend’s legs, he slipped the protection on his right leg slowly, making sure he didn’t hurt him unintentionally. Adjusting the elastic band at the top of his tight, he looked up at Keiji. The younger boy was looking at him with a fond smile and eyes full of love and tenderness. He smiled back. He raised himself to reach for Keiji’s face and put his hands on the pale cheeks. Keiji leaned in and their lips met for a kiss. It was a chaste kiss but it made Koutarou’s body warm. They pulled away, faces still close to each other and looking at the other’s eyes.

“I love you.” Koutarou whispered against Keiji’s lips.

“I know.” He answered. “I love you too.”

Another kiss and a tight hug. Warm bodies full of love. Bokuto honestly couldn’t have wished for more than that.

A last quick kiss and he went back to his work. He slipped the second kneepad on Akaashi’s left leg. He stood up to admire his work and grinned to himself. That looked pretty good. He made the setter stand up as well and the upper part of the kneepads disappeared under the hem of the shorts.

“Now I get why everyone always thinks I’m wearing leggings!” Bokuto laughed. He never really understood why everybody seemed so shocked to learn they weren’t leggings, but seeing it on someone else made him realize. “That suits you! You’ve got nice legs, it makes them look even better!”

“You think so? It feels weird, I have to say. It feels like I’m wearing pants but at the same time not really? It’s weird.” Akaashi smiled.

Bokuto hugged him once more, wrapping his arms around the setter’s waist. Akaashi’s hands found their place against Bokuto’s shoulder blades.

“Are you alright, Bokuto-san?”

“Yeah. I’m happy… That’s thanks to you, you know?”

“I’m glad if I make you happy.” Akaashi smiled. “The feeling is mutual.”

Bokuto tightened his embrace and nuzzled against the pale neck.

“I hope you’ll like my last surprise.”

“I’m sure I will.”

 

* * *

 

When it was finally time for the Bokuto’s last plan, they left the house and the taller boy led them to another restaurant. It was bigger than the one they went earlier and looked more renowned. They asked for their table – that Bokuto made sure to reserve two weeks ago – and sat down.

“You didn’t have to–“

“Shh, just relax and enjoy the dinner! It’s a Valentine’s Day date, I won’t let you argue over anything!” Bokuto grinned.

He had made a deal with his parents so they would give him some of his next allowances and a little bonus in exchange of doing most of the chores he usually avoided. They had been surprised at first – that wasn’t like their son to ask for doing chores, even if money was involved. They still hadn’t seen Akaashi at that time. Not that Bokuto didn’t want them to meet Keiji – hell, he had wanted to since day one – but they often went home late and he didn’t want them to change their already tight schedules to meet his boyfriend. When he had explained he needed the money for Valentine’s Day, they asked to meet Keiji, even briefly. They were curious to see what kind of person could motivate their son so much that he was ready to do housework. They had loved Akaashi. From the moment he entered – polite and calm, yet smiling and honest – to the moment he had to go back home. After he left, their first comment to their son – who was more nervous than he ever had been – was a simple: “ _He loves you so much_ ”. Koutarou had nodded excitedly and answered that he loves Akaashi just as much. They didn’t have to think twice before agreeing to their son’s deal.

“I assume you won’t let me pay anything either?”

“Yup! Tonight, you enjoy everything, that’s all. You stop thinking about whatever worries you, you only think of the food. And me, if possible!” Koutarou laughed, followed by a soft laugh from Akaashi as well.

They ordered what they wanted to eat and waited for a bit before the first parts of their dinner came. They ended up talking about volleyball strategies and the next training camp. The waiter gave them a weird look, not really understanding what the hell was a “straight spike” or a “dump shot”.

They spent a good part of the evening in the restaurant before paying and leaving. The bill hadn’t been as expensive as Akaashi would have thought and Bokuto bragged about knowing the nicest places that were the cheapest as well.

“That was the last thing I prepared so… What should we do next?”

“Do you want to come over? My parents are home but I don’t think they would mind you spending the night.” Akaashi offered with a smile.

Bokuto gladly accepted and they headed to Akaashi’s house.

His parents greeted Koutarou with warm smiles, as usual. The two teenagers stayed in the living room with them, watching TV and commenting on the bad sitcom on air.

After a while, Keiji’s parents went to bed, bidding them a good night and asking them to make sure they didn’t go to bed too late as well. Keiji and Koutarou answered them with “Yes, Mom/ Yes, Ma’am” from their cuddling position on the couch. They stayed here a little more, waiting for the sitcom to finish. Then Akaashi sat back and stretched his back and arms, looking at the clock.

“If I go take blankets and a warmer sweatshirt for each of us, do you think we can go lay down in the garden?”

“Take very warm blankets and clothes then! But obviously we can.” Koutaro grinned.

They picked up what they needed and went into the garden. The blankets were almost enough to forget about the cold. They sat in silence a moment before Akaashi laid down. Bokuto looked at him to remember how the moon light made his face even paler and made him look younger. Then he laid down as well, moving closer to his boyfriend.

The sky was clear that night and thus the stars were visible. They looked at the stars in a comfortable silence. Then Keiji whispered.

“Thanks, Koutarou.”

Hearing his first name warmed up his body. He looked at Keiji’s face. His eyes were still focused on the stars but Bokuto knew he wasn’t really observing them anymore. He slipped his hand in the setter’s and laced their fingers. Their hands were cold but it wasn’t uncomfortable. They gradually shared their own warmth.

Koutarou knew that Keiji would go back with “Bokuto-san” the day after – he always did. But for tonight, Koutarou would gladly enjoy the use of his first name.

“Today was beautiful. Though, I’m sorry for this morning. There were no reasons for me to get mad at you, you didn’t do anything…”

“Don’t worry about that, Keiji! It’s already forgotten, it has been since this morning.”

“Hm.” Akaashi let a moment pass before he asked. “Do you still want to know what bothered me last night?”

“If you want to tell me, go ahead, yeah.”

Silence again. Bokuto kept his eyes on Akaashi’s face. Keiji huffed and a smile took place on his lips.

“It’s stupid, but I spent the night worrying about today. Because I had no idea of what to offer you, if I should offer you something and what we should do. So I spent my night thinking of everything I could or should do and cursing myself for waiting the day before to do anything. I ended up oversleeping and missed the first train and slept during practice. I was mad at myself and the fall didn’t help. I shouldn’t have given you the cold shoulder. Especially not after everything you did for me today.”

Keiji finally looked at him in the eyes, smiling softly.

“When I couldn’t do anything, you did everything. You’re the most wonderful boyfriend in the world and I’m lucky you are my boyfriend.”

Koutarou’s eyes widened for a moment, before a smile took over his face. He pulled Keiji closer to him and hugged him.

“You are as wonderful as I am and I’m as lucky as you are, believe me.” He whispered in his ear.

They stayed like that for a while before Akaash pulled away a little.

“Please, take care of me.” He said with a fond smile.

Koutarou answered that with a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is a French pun~ "chouette" means "owl"!  
> Sorry for any mistakes I could have left!
> 
> Also, can you guess the movie they went to see? ~


End file.
